Benutzer Blog:Gocki77/Valves Erfolgsrezept für Portal 2
100%|centre|link=Portal:Portal Es sind nur noch wenige Wochen bis zum Release und es werden immer mehr Informationen über Portal 2 bekannt. Wie die Entwickler punkten wollen könnt ihr in dieser Zusammenfassung nachlesen. Die Spielversionen Portal 2 wird für PC und Mac sowie für die PlayStation 3 und die Xbox 360 erscheinen, dabei sollen alle Versionen inhaltlich als auch grafisch identisch sein. Dank der engen Zusammenarbeit mit Sony hat sich das Unternehmen doch dazu entschieden, dass Steam auch auf ihrer Konsole laufen darf. Käufer der PS3-Version des Spiels können sich somit doppellt freuen, denn diese erhalten somit nicht nur die Möglichkeit auf der PS3 mit PC-Spielern zu chatten und das Spiel zu spielen, dank Steam Play erhalten sie zudem auch die PC-Version von Portal 2. Microsoft bleibt dagegen weiterhin sturr dabei Steam nicht auf ihrer Konsole zuzulassen. Damit wird den Xbox 360-Fans auch die Möglichkeit des Cross-Plattform-Gameplays genommen. Portal 2 wird nicht mit PlayStation Move spielbar sein, jedoch mit dem neuen Hydra-Controller von Razer. Weiterhin erfreulich ist, dass es durch die Zusammenarbeit mit Sony auch regelmäßige Updates für die PS3-Version geben wird. Desweiteren hat Valve bereits ein DLC geplant. Das Gameplay Allgemein Doch wie soll sich das künftige Action-Adventure spielen? Am Spielkonzept hat sich selbstverständlich nicht viel geändert: mit dem Portal Device werden zwei Portale erstellt, durch die der Spieler sich durchbewegen kann. Die Testkammern sollen größer sein, um so die Übersichtlichkeit zu verbessern. Knöpfe befinden sich nun auch an Decken und Wänden. Ziel des Spieles ist es herauszufinden wie die einzelnen Puzzles funktionieren und nicht die Geschicklichkeit des Spielers auf die Probe zu stellen, wie es die Trailer vermuten ließen. Grund für diese actionreiche Trailer sei lediglich der Unterhaltungsfaktor, da sich solche Szenen schließlich besser für eine Werbung eignen als jemanden zuzusehen, der über die Lösung des Rätsels nachdenkt. Neu sind einige Hilfsmittel, wie die Gels. Das blaue Repulsion Gel verstärkt Sprünge und durch die rutschige Eigenschaft des orangen Propulsion Gels kann man sich schneller bewegen. Auch neu ist der sogenannte Excursion Funnel, der wie ein umgekehrter Traktorstrahl funktioniert und alles, was sich in ihm befindet, von sich weg transportiert. Weitere Informationen zu den Hilfsmitteln findet ihr . Singleplayer Der Singleplayer von Portal 2 soll aus zehn Kapiteln bestehen, dessen Spielzeit etwa doppelt so lang wie sein Vorgänger sein soll. Das Adventure soll einfach anfangen und den Spieler wie beim ersten Teil langsam an die kommenden Herausforderungen heranführen. Die Entwickler betonen dabei, dass es sich um ein Knobelspiel handeln wird. Spezielle Challange-Rooms wie im Erstling gibt es nicht, könnten durch DLCs jedoch noch hinzukommen. Im Einzelspieler kontrolliert ihr weiterhin Chell, die nach einigen Jahren Ohnmacht wieder in der Laboranlage von Aperture erwacht. Der Roboter Wheatly hilft euch einen Ausweg zu finden. GLaDOS hat ebenfalls „überlebt“ und ist nicht freundlich gesinnt... Multiplayer Die größte Neuerung ist der Multiplayer-Modus. Dieser ist kooperativ. Zwar habe man über einen kompetitiven Modus nachgedacht, jedoch hätte sich gezeigt, dass dies keinen großen Spielspaß gebracht hätte. Da die beiden Spieler zusammenarbeiten müssen sind die unterschiedlich präzisen Steuerungen beim Cross-Platform-Gaming unerheblich. In einem Interview mit joystiq.com erklärt der Entwickler Erik Wolpaw, dass er besonders auf Speedrun-Videos der Spieler gespannt ist, denn dafür müssten die Spieler fast miteinander Tanzen (Original: „It's going to require this almost dance between two people to do that.“). Im Multiplayer spielt ihr die beiden Roboter Atlas und P-body. Beide können jeweils 2 verschiedene Portale erstellen, wobei alle vier unterschiedliche Farben haben. Der Multiplayer beinhaltet eine eigene kleine Story: beide Roboter haben eine Art Romanze, die eine Rolle spielen wird. Quellen *Interview des Telegraphs *Artikel auf joystiq.com Kategorie:News Kategorie:News (Portal) Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag